


Enchanted (Taylor Swift Songfic)

by Embrosia_Walker



Category: Songfic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sorry if it is bad, best friends who should be a thing, cute love story, i wrote this at 2 in the morning, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrosia_Walker/pseuds/Embrosia_Walker
Summary: So this is about a girl who goes to a high school dance and sees her best friend who she also has a crush on. He acts a bit differently tonight though. This is her thoughts.





	Enchanted (Taylor Swift Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is bad. I stayed up til 2 am writing this. I really hope you like it. This is about me and my best friend who attended the same dance. The events I talk about it the explanation paragraphs are true. I am pretty sure he has a crush on me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Please comment about this and any advice you may have for me! Thanks! Also Kudos please!

I sit on the seat feeling alone but acting as if I am fine. I need someone here to love me and show me what it is like to be loved. As my friends slowly drift away more come around and talk to me. I fake all of my smiling and laughter so that they don’t see the pain. I feel alone. I have been here plenty of times, but tonight it just feels different. It is more lonely. Until I spot you.

There I was again tonight,  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles,  
Same old tired lonely place,  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy,  
Vanished when I saw your face,

From my first real look at you, makes you look enchanting. I have been with you many times before but tonight feels different. You look at me with a sweet new look. It is more gentle and caring then before. You walk up to me and we talk for a while. We start to talk and have a little fun. I was enchanted to meet you. The new you, the kinder and different you that I never saw before.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you,  
Your eyes whispered, have we met?  
Across the room your silhouette,  
Starts to make its way to me,  
The playful conversation starts,  
I counter all your quick remarks,  
Like passing notes in secrecy,  
And it was enchanting to meet you,  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you,

You hold me in your arms as we dance. You run your fingers through my hair. My old crush who broke my heart sees you with your arm around me. I secretly hope that he is jealous and envious. I remember as you force my head onto your shoulder. There we are at a small school dance, cuddling and having a good time. I am in complete awe. As my dad picks me up I wave goodbye and blush all the way home. I hope you realized how different you were tonight. I hope you realized that I was enchanted to meet the new you.

This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go,  
I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you,

I sit here tonight wide awake. I look at my clock. 2:10 A.M. There is a certain question that is on my mind. It’s the one that has been on my mind for weeks now. Who do you love? You say you love someone else, but the way you act around me doesn’t back you up. The way you act points to me, but I kinda doubt it. I pace back and forth often wondering and hoping that you will someday be at my front door. Wishing that you would tell me what I want to her. That you love me and you were enchanted to meet me.

The lingering question keeps me up,  
2 A. M. who do you love?  
I wonder til I’m wide awake,  
Now I’m pacing back and forth,  
Wishing you were at my door,  
I would open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you,

I sit there and think about that night together. Oh we had a great time. I remember how we laughed as we danced. I sang to the song I had always wanted you to dance with me too. As I imagined in my mind that we were making my ex-crush jealous. As you sweetly put my head on your shoulder as we cuddled there in a room full of people. I blushed all the way home. I spend forever wondering if you knew that, that night was perfect. It worked out better than I could’ve imagined. I am still wonderstruck by that night. When I am alone, I dance and think of that night. I wonder if you knew that I was enchanted to meet you.

This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go,  
I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
This night is flawless, don’t you let it go,  
I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone,  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you,

I pray that this is where it all begins and that it only gets better. I don’t want this to be the best thing that has ever happened to us. My thoughts will always be about you. I left the dance too soon. I should’ve told you that I was enchanted to meet you.

I pray that this was the very first page,  
Not where the story line ends,  
My thoughts will echo your name,  
Until I see you again,  
These are the words I held back,  
As I was leaving too soon,  
I was enchanted to meet you,

I sit her praying that you aren’t in love with anyone else. I hope you love me. Please don’t love anyone else, you are way too good for them. I don’t want you to have anyone else.

Please don’t be in love with someone else,  
Please don’t have somebody waiting on you,  
Please don’t be in love with someone else,  
Please don’t have somebody waiting on you,

This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go,  
I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
This night is flawless, don’t you let it go,  
I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone,  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you,

Please don’t be in love with someone else,  
Please don’t have somebody waiting on you,


End file.
